Inuyasha's Girl
by Kaguya's Chaos
Summary: She was an angel in blue silk with a body he had always fantasized about. And she was Inuyasha's. SK
1. Obsession's Start

Inuyasha's Girl

Chapter One: Obsession's Start

By Kaguya's Chaos

It had all started when that damn half-breed had brought her home. It was the start of all of this pain and frustration. Well…on his part, anyway. He closed his eyes as he remembered the meeting like it was an hour ago. He had stood in the receiving hall with his mother and father and groaned at the fact that he was meeting another of his damn brother's obsession of the week…

He opened his eyes again and sighed. The laughter and commotion around him entering his mind and he grunted in acknowledgement as his "regulars" gave him the eye and beckoned him over. But none of them were her. With their coy smiles and coquettish giggles…ugh. With a hurried movement he stood and headed for the stairs on the outside of the ballroom where the "party" was being held. He moved silently up the steps and ignored the shouts from what he once would have called friends.

It was all her fault he was like this. Her, and her big blue eyes. Letting out a groan and shaking his head, he entered his study and shut the doors. He headed straight for the liquor cabinet. Taking out a glass and a decanter of amber liquid, he situated himself in one of the overly large armchairs and stared into the roaring fire the servants had habitually lit. He glanced to the glass in his hand and set it down, instead picking up the whole decanter and downing a good portion of it before deeming it safe to recede into memories of the start of his problems.

;9;8;7;6;5;4;3;2;1;

Sesshoumaru stifled a yawn as his brother, Inuyasha once again announced he was bringing a girl home to introduce to them. His amber eyes slid over to his step-mother and father and rolled them when they again had that hopeful look on their faces. They always got that look when the whelp said he was bringing home a girl. Ever since his first love, Kikyou, had left and eloped with her butler, Naraku, Inuyasha had been heartbroken. Swearing off woman entirely.

Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Taisho never gave up hope that he would find someone. They pushed and pushed him into meeting every girl they came across. So, it was because of this pushing that Inuyasha finally gave in, and brought girls he planned on "courting" home. Only to say the next day, "It wouldn't work out." Sesshoumaru grew bored with these announcements and had memorized everything his brother would say the night before he planned on bringing a girl over.

At the end of his brothers rehearsed speech, Sesshoumaru looked up to glance at the boy and did a double take at the happy gleam in his eye. 'That's new.' He thought as he analyzed him more closely. His smile was actually genuine, unlike how it normally was pasted on his face for the benefit of their parents. Sesshoumaru stood out of his chair and watched the hanyou with a critical gaze even as their parents left the hall.

Inuyasha turned to him and the goofy smile, plastered over his face, fell. His eyes hardened and he became serious. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and asked a silent question. Inuyasha sighed and nodded to the study on the second floor. Both brothers headed for the room and Sesshoumaru felt a queer sensation in his stomach. Like butterflies…he scowled and pushed the feeling away and shook his head. The great Sesshoumaru nervous? Hah!

They both entered the lavish study and sat in the large plush armchairs, facing each other seriously. Inuyasha had his eyes directed to the floor when he opened his mouth to speak.

"I think…I've found the one for me, Sesshoumaru." He started and looked up into his brother's shocked eyes. "She's all that I had wanted in Kikyou, and so much more. I think…she is the one."

Sesshoumaru stared in disbelief at his brother. A sudden brief flash of humor that his rakish half-brother, Inuyasha "the rogue", had found "the one" tumbled through his already roiling mind and nearly caused him to laugh out loud. 'Oh the hearts he'll break.' Sesshoumaru closed his eyes at the humor he would most likely show his completely serious brother.

"You don't believe me?" Inuyasha asked quietly and Sesshoumaru turned his emotionless eyes onto him again.

"No, I believe you." He lied and stood from the chair. He walked to the doors and heard Inuyasha behind him. Both spoke no more and turned in for the night, both anticipating the next day for completely different reasons.

;1;1;1;

Sesshoumaru yawned as he stared at his parents across the table. He blearily realized Inuyasha wasn't at the table and looked at his father, as if to ask where the baka was. Inutaisho looked to his oldest son and shrugged. He turned his gaze to his step mother and the woman smiled slightly.

"Inuyasha left early this morning to eat breakfast with that girl he mentioned earlier." Izayoi turned sparkling eyes to her husband and Inutaisho stared in confused shock right back at her. "He really is serious about this one, dear. I have never seen him in such high spirits." She finished softly as her eyes continued to sparkle eerily. Sesshoumaru snorted and stood from his chair, his appetite leaving him completely.

A few hours later found him in his usual club, drinking with his friend, Miroku Houshi. He had told Miroku all about Inuyasha's new infatuation and Miroku had grinned rakishly. "I was wondering why he hadn't been around the clubs for a while. The sly dog got his claws into the blue-bloods, huh?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and gulped down another glass of whatever the bartender had given him. Miroku narrowed his eyes slightly in question and Sesshoumaru decided to enlighten him. "Inuyasha is serious about this one. He's bringing her home to meet the parents."

"Doesn't he always bring them home?" Miroku asked still grinning slightly, not completely believing that Inuyasha was serious about any woman. Sesshoumaru shook his head and stared down into the empty glass in his hand. He turned his amber gaze to Miroku and spoke as seriously as he usually did. "No. You should have seen the goofy look on his face. He's completely besotted."

Miroku frowned and sat back in his chair.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me about this! I'm one of his best friends too!" Miroku grumbled and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"So you had absolutely no idea Inuyasha was into this girl?" He asked and Miroku shook his head. Sesshoumaru relaxed slightly, for some unknown reason, he was strangely relieved. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't really serious about this one and was just playing it better then before? Miroku watched the emotions playing on his friends face and shook his head. The two brothers had been his friends since forever and Miroku just knew that this girl coming into their lives was going to be one hell of a drama. They had always had a huge rivalry between them, now one of them is serious about a girl? …Again?

Sesshoumaru said his good bye's to Miroku and left, heading for home. His head pounded slightly from the cups of whatever he had been drinking. He sat in his waiting carriage and thought about the coming meeting with this mystery girl of Inuyasha's. His groan sounded through the empty space as he remembered how the other women his brother brought home flirted uncontrollably with him. His shoulders slumped as he got out of the carriage and headed for his rooms, already resigning himself to being fawned over.

;9;8;7;6;5;4;3;2;

If only he had known it was going to be so much more different…it wouldn't have been as bad as it was? Sesshoumaru shook his head and downed the rest of the whisky in the decanter and slumped further in his chair. No. It would have been just the same…maybe even worse. His amber eyes closed and his normally neat hair slipped over his shoulders and framed his scrunched face.

The whisky was starting to take effect and his thoughts were getting fuzzier. His face relaxed as he remembered their actual meeting and his initial reaction to his first glimpse of her.

;2;2;2;2;

Sesshoumaru walked gracefully down the large staircase to watch as the front doors were opened by the head butler. His eyes widened and his breathing ceased. He didn't notice the welcoming exclamations from his step-mother or the warm timbre of his father's voice. Nor did he see his idiotic brother holding the arm of the stunning angel before him.

His eyes were solely trained on the vision in light blue silk, with raven hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. High cheekbones and a pert nose reflected her nobility and her lush mouth made his own water. She was gorgeous. Everything he fantasized about late at night and so much more. Her body was petite and the dress she wore was modest, curving delicately over her breasts and dipping lightly to show a tiny waist. The whole thing left enough to the imagination to tempt any man, and lord was his imagination tempting him!

And she was Inuyasha's.

This thought made him snap from his fantasies and he straightened his posture and clothes. He scoffed lightly to himself as he felt his heartbeat increase and his breathing shorten. 'What the hell is wrong with me!' He asked himself as he approached the happily chatting group. 'She's just another little slut Inuyasha had brought home. A very appealing slut.' He finished his thoughts as his father exclaimed loudly and introduced him to the small woman.

"Kagome, this is my oldest son, Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho said and Sesshoumaru felt his heart trip at her name. He squashed the feelings rising inside him quickly and took Kagome's hand in his own. A slight jolt traveled up their arms and his eyes snapped to hers in surprise. An innocent smile was spread over her delicate features and her head was tilted slightly to the side.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sesshoumaru." She said in a soft voice and Sesshoumaru tried to keep from frowning. Did she not feel it too? Was it just him? Kagome dropped his hand and turned to Inuyasha, asking a question that Sesshoumaru couldn't catch. She then turned to their parents and Sesshoumaru felt another shock. She was practically ignoring him!

'Fine. Not like I want the attention of a pathetic girl, anyway.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, but contrary to his thoughts, he found himself following after her as they entered the dining hall. The way her raven hair swayed around her hips as she walked mesmerized him, and he had to visibly shake his head to get it out of the gutter. 'She's just acting more demure then the others.'

They all sat at the large table and the food was brought in. Light chatter filled the room, mainly Izayoi and Kagome. Sesshoumaru kept stealing glances at her and thought he was being secretive about it. Unfortunately for him, Inutaisho was catching his looks as well, and did not like what he saw. Inuyasha remained oblivious to everything except the food before him and the woman beside him.

'The boy is completely taken with Miss. Kagome. This is a first. He usually doesn't take an interest in anyone. This is not good. Both my sons' are interested in the same woman…' Inutaisho swung his gaze from Sesshoumaru and turned to face his wife when she elbowed him. He raised an eyebrow and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, my dear. What was it you were saying?" Izayoi frowned and repeated her question.

;3;3;3;

Sesshoumaru stared at his high ceiling and frowned as he contemplated the complication known as Kagome Higurashi. Daughter to the Viscount Higurashi and Granddaughter to the Duke of Shikon. She had an extensive background and the manners to speak of her upbringing. She had her own money, so she wasn't after the Taisho family prestige. (Hey, he may hate Inuyasha, but they're still family! He care's!…in my story anyway.)

He closed his eyes briefly and instantly saw her startling blue eyes and laughing smile. His amber orbs snapped back open and his frown deepened into a scowl. If she wasn't after the family money, then what was she after? She was too kind, too nice, too beautiful, too perfect! It had to be an act! Turning over and ridding himself of the thoughts of the girl, he slipped into a deep sleep. Unfortunately for him, some thoughts are harder to wash away then others. His dreams were filled with sparkling sapphires and tinkling laughter, wrapped in a delicate and intoxicating scent.

;4;5;6;7;8;9;

Sesshoumaru stifled the urge to laugh at his own foolishness and slumped further in the chair. The whiskey was long gone and he mourned the loss like a loved relative. Why was she such an enigma? Why was he so obsessed over her? What was her exact appeal? Had she cast a spell on him? He didn't know then and he still doesn't know now. The only difference was he wasn't fighting it anymore. He was head over heels in love with her! And she…

She was marrying Inuyasha.

:XD:

KC: Well, I was going to make this a one-shot…but I decided against it after writing it for a while. I had to break it up into pieces. So what do you think? Would you like to read the rest? Review please!


	2. Obsession's Quirks

-1Inuyasha's Girl

Chapter Two: Obsession's Quirks

By: Kaguya Chaos

Sesshoumaru moaned softly as the liquor clawed at his head. It wasn't even morning yet, not even an hour passed midnight, and already his temples were pounding in a frantic beat, nearly matching his erratic thoughts in their tempo. Why hadn't she fallen for him! What was so different about her that captured his attention so…but he knew the answer to that question.

She was…perfection. A kind, purity wrapped up in warmth and a beauty no earthly being could have.

Sesshoumaru snorted as he thought this line and shook his head in slight disbelief and incredulous horror. The wench turned him into some kind of…love-sick poet! He snorted again and sank further into the cushy chair he was sprawled in. He wondered briefly over his innate sense of wry humor and how, of all times, he could joke about his situation.

The woman he had fallen for, the one and, possibly, ONLY woman he ever would fall for, was marrying someone else. And not just some random idiot, either. No, she just HAD to be marrying his bastard brother. The hanyou was unworthy of her, on so many levels, Sesshoumaru thought with a dark look of maliciousness on his face that seemed to fit very well with his slightly red-tinted eyes.

He stumbled up from the comfy chair and staggered over to the liquor cabinet again. This time looking for something stronger…if that was at all possible. He flung open the door and a flash of memory literally knocked him on his ass.

;4;5;6;7;8;9;

Sesshoumaru stood in the study he and Inuyasha had talked in a few days ago, the day before he met HER. His amber eyes were slightly cloudy, indicating he was in deep thought. The focus of these thoughts? The damn human woman his brother had been sporting on his arm all evening. He scowled and downed the brandy in his hand and turned to the lightly crackling fire in the back of the room.

His family had been invited to an evening ball and Inuyasha had promised Miss Higurashi that he would be her escort. Sesshoumaru snorted at the way the boy kept glancing down the front of her dress as he lead her into the extravagant ball room. Him and many of the other males in the god-forsaken room! Including Sesshoumaru, himself!

He had had to deal with simpering wenches all night long, and why? Not because it was his duty as heir to the family. Not because he thought it would be entertaining. Not because he had WANTED to go. No, he went because he had heard that Inuyasha was taking Kagome to the ball.

'What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so interested in a human wench anyway? She was nothing special…a bit on the pretty side…' He knew he was fooling himself, at least deep down anyway, but that never stopped him from swimming in De-Nile. 'It must have been my instincts rising after denying myself female companionship for such a long time.' He finally concluded and set the glass on the small end-table. He let out an inaudible sigh of relief at his carefully misconstrued thoughts and headed for bed.

As he passed by Inuyasha's doorway, he heard the half-breed snore, rather loudly, what seemed to be "Kikyo!". 'What an idiot.' He thought and closed his door, only to dream about sapphire eyes and raven-wing hair once again.

Unfortunately, the next day was just as droll for Sesshoumaru. He had to entertain…guests…because he had gone to the damn ball. Not friends, of course. These…people…were clicking hens known as the matrons of society…and each one was nearly jumping at the chance of snagging him for one of their daughters or charges.

One increasingly annoying 'matron' was the Viscount Hiroshida, with her charge, Rin. The girl, Rin I mean, looked barely over the age of fifteen! No doubt this was her first season in London, and already her guardian was trying to set her up with someone far out of her league. For Sesshoumaru was out of her league…status wise, of course.

Sesshoumaru sat in a dazed boredom, while his step-mother chatted happily away with the twenty or so other females in the room. He nearly jumped up in joy when the visitors began voicing excuses about making other rounds on other houses. He kept a cold façade as he had to kiss each hand flashed his way, goodbye. So lost in the routine of the cordial goodbye's, he almost kissed Izayoi's hand as well.

He snapped out of his dazed state when the head butler, Totosai, announced that they had another caller. The Ms.'s Higurashi. Izayoi nearly danced around in glee and immediately asked for them to be shown to the drawing room. She turned suspiciously bright eyes to Sesshoumaru and grinned mischievously. Sesshoumaru leaned away from the woman a bit and Izayoi's grin widened.

"Ooo. I can't wait to embarrass Inuyasha while he isn't here to stop me!" She announced proudly and marched out of the small room toward the more luxurious room the Higurashi's were taken to.

Sesshoumaru allowed a brief smirk and followed along, unconsciously drawing in the tantalizing scent that was solely Kagome's. He wiped the smirk from his face immediately, and the practiced look of stoic iciness slid into place perfectly.

As he entered the room, he was immediately assaulted with high pitched voices talking a mile a minute. Neither were Kagome's, so he could only assume they were Izayoi and Mrs. Higurashi. Stifling the urge to growl in irritation he walked over to the three ladies and waited as Izayoi introduced him once again.

"And this is my step-son, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's elder brother. Sesshoumaru, this is Mrs. Higurashi and I am sure you have met Miss. Kagome…" She trailed off and Sesshoumaru took it from there. He kissed the top of Mrs. Higurashi's hand and murmured his usual pretty words of "how do you do" . He then turned to Kagome and his searing gaze caught her own.

A slight shiver raced up her body and Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smirk. He knew it was the intense look in his eyes that had caused her heart to flutter. 'So, she's not immune after all…' He raised her hand and lightly brushed his lips over her soft skin, letting out a small puff of hot air. He watched as goose bumps flitted up her arms before she snatched her hand back.

With a flirtatious smile and slight nod, he sat down across from the older women and slightly to the side of a, now, nervous Kagome. The older women continued to chatter on about mundane things, and occasionally, Kagome added her own opinion. Strangely, Sesshoumaru found himself actually listening to her responses to questions and realized she was either pretending to know big words and had a good streak of luck, or she was more intelligent then the rest of her gender seemed to be. He was personally leaning toward the good streak of luck, for acknowledging the fact that she had intelligence, was admitting a grudging respect for her.

His eyes strayed from the woman, now gossiping over some random person's horrible choice in dresses at the ball last night, and gazed at the garden in deep thought. This time it was over some missives he had received concerning a ship he had sent out earlier that month. So it came as a complete surprise when Izayoi had suggested he take Kagome out and show her the gardens.

;4;4;4;4;

Sesshoumaru sniffed derisively and chocked back his pitying chuckles. Yeah, that had been his first mistake. To think he had control over the situation. To think he could walk out in the evening light through a huge garden with a being that already fascinated him more then anything had before. To think that he could keep his head while baiting her with words she probably wouldn't comprehend.

Lord, how plans fail!

A small moan slipped from his lips as he remembered exactly what had happened. The feel of her stunned mouth on his, her warm body pressed to his through their layers of clothes. He moaned louder, this time due to the pain of the restriction in his pants and pent up frustration.

;5;6;7;8;9;

Sesshoumaru repressed the desire to press the side of his body to her own and continued on the golden-hued path to the nearest gardens. Her small hand was placed tentatively on his arm and her eyes never strayed passed the cobbled stones leading the way. The silence between them was stretched thin and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 'Not the kind of tension I would prefer…' Sesshoumaru cut off the thoughts and decided it would be better for his health if he started some sort of conversation.

'So, why do you like the half-wit so much?' No couldn't start off saying that… 'Are you in love with the bastard?' Nope…no good. Strangely, he found himself thinking about this question in more then one way. And it really pissed him off. Not the thinking about it, the results of his thoughts though. 'Does she really love him that much! What was so great about him? Inuyasha is a self-centered ass. Doesn't she know that he is never serious about anyone other then that damn woman Kikyou?' He started working himself up. It was the next question that really ticked him off, however. 'Did they already have sex! How dare that half-breed touch her!'

A slight tap brought him out of his disturbing thoughts and the pink leaking into his eyes cleared away. He glanced down to see Kagome staring up at him in concern. He took a deep breath and felt slight relief to notice she still held onto her innocence. "Lord Sesshoumaru…is something the matter?"

Sesshoumaru forced himself to relax slightly and his bored façade fell into place. "It is nothing." He said shortly and watched in slight awe as Kagome turned to face the setting sun. Her profile lit up like an angle appearing in a golden halo. Her sparkling eyes widened slightly and a smile stretched over her lovely lips to curl at her cheeks.

"It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed softly and Sesshoumaru silently agreed, not at all looking at the enchanting foliage around them.

This seemed to be the ice breaker and they both settled into comfortable conversation. They found a bench farther into the greenery and sat down to further enjoy their surroundings and continue the interesting talk they were having. Of course, just like all good things, it had to end. And this ending was a slightly guarded question from Sesshoumaru.

"What do you see in him?"

As soon as the question left his mouth he knew he had screwed up. Instead of retracting it, he put on another coat of ice to his expression and watched as Kagome stared at him in shocked confusion. "What do I see in who?" She asked and Sesshoumaru fought the urge to snort.

"Inuyasha." He clipped out and Kagome's eyes lit in understanding only to furrow in further confusion.

"I don't understand exactly where you are going with this." She said as her back stiffened and her mouth curved down into a tight little frown.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to frown back and roll his eyes. "What do you see in Inuyasha that makes him so special to you?" He asked and nearly gritted his teeth at the strange words passing through his lips.

"Well," Kagome began and her eyes softened to the point where Sesshoumaru felt like breaking something. "He is very sweet. He always makes me laugh. His eyes are so sincere and he is such a clown, I have to wonder if he is ever serious. He is good to me and attentive to what I say." She might have went on if it weren't for the snort that interrupted her.

"'Tentative to what you say'?" Sesshoumaru snorted again and Kagome frowned deeper. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Only that the only thing he is 'tentative' to, is the cleavage you practically shove in his face." The minute the words left his mouth he felt like wincing. If that wasn't jealousy coloring his tone, he didn't know what it was. Fortunately, or unfortunately, however you look at it, Kagome only caught the meaning of his words and not the tone of them.

"Practically shov-…Excuse me! Are you calling me "loose", sir!" The word sir was drawn out in repressed anger and Sesshoumaru stood up. His first thought was to placate her anger and change the situation. However, it didn't exactly turn out the way he wanted it too…

"My 'brother' only hangs around 'loose' women, so what would you have me think? Especially with the indecent-"

"Indecent! I wear what every other lady wears in today's fashion! How dare you-"

"How dare you interrupt me. I was spe-"

" I could careless what you were speaking about! You dare to insult me with such-"

The whole time they were arguing, they had been drifting closer, until Kagome was poking Sesshoumaru's chest for emphasis on the last sentence and Sesshoumaru's growing lust took over. He suddenly reached out and tugged her fury ridden body to his and slammed his mouth onto her own, slightly moist, lips.

Electricity immediately traveled up their spines and left their nerve endings blazing in a licking fire of unknown origin. Sesshoumaru softened his hold slightly and sensuously slid his tongue out to lick at the seam of her lips. He nearly moaned at the taste of her delicate flesh, but pushed it back to get a better taste. Once she opened her mouth, that is.

She was still rather stiff in his arms and Sesshoumaru mentally frowned at this. What could he do to get her compliance? An idea struck him and he reached up with one of his hands to stroke the back of her head and settle on the nape of her neck. A shudder rippled through her and she finally opened her mouth.

The moan she gave off was swallowed by him as he completely ravaged her mouth. Hot tingles were spiraling throughout his limbs and settling in his lower regions with each touch from her hands. When her own tongue came up to brush against his, shyly, he couldn't suppress the groan and drew her closer into his arms.

Their little scene was cut short, however, when Kagome suddenly stiffened and jerked out of his embrace. A sharp sound and a searing pain irrupted on the side of his face and he realized she had slapped him. His head had snapped to the side and he was staring in shock at the hedges to his right. He heard a ragged sob and hurried footsteps but his mind couldn't comprehend anything. He had gone from, feeling a mounting pleasure, to painful shock.

His thoughts seemed to catch up to him and his eyes snapped to where Kagome had run off to. He had no idea how long he had stood there in shock and wasn't looking forward to the drama that would be waiting for him when he got to the mansion. With a sigh of regret and slight trepidation, he headed toward the looming house.

;5;5;5;5;

Sesshoumaru clenched his eyes shut and knocked the back of his head against the wall. His hair shifted to hide his eyes and half of his face.

The house had been silent when he had come back that one time. No one made mention of an upset Lady Kagome, only saying that she had appeared to be preoccupied and that she had said he had sent her ahead because he had to take care of some business.

Why? Why had she lied? Why didn't she tell them the truth? Of course, he had asked her a few days later, only to get some stupid answer…something about not wanting to break the family apart or something. He could tell she had been hiding something else, but didn't pressure her. He wasn't supposed to feel like this, anyway. She had every right to call the house down upon him.

Maybe that's why he had tried to distance himself from her as much as he could. It was a fool's wishful thinking that inspired this. He should have foreseen the problems of this venture.

:XD:

KC: Well, I think I'll end it here for now. Not to happy with how this turned out, but I think it is the best I can currently make it! XD

Please Read and Review. I would really like to know how much this sucks!


	3. Obsession's Mistakes

Inuyasha's Girl

Chapter 3: Obsession's Mistakes

By Kaguya's Chaos

The thrum of activity and chattering voices was fading now and still Sesshoumaru felt he wasn't as drunk as he wanted to be. His eyes skittered over the shelves that were supposed to hold endless amounts of liquor. Sadly, he could only make out three bottles left, and the weak stuff Izayoi drank, at that. With a sigh of regret he took out a bottle that looked to be a light red color and sat back down on the floor.

He took a swig and winced at the sweet taste. 'God, do I feel gay right now.' He thought as he downed another mouthful and sighed.

;6;7;8;9;

"You're going where?" Inuyasha asked as he watched his brother direct the servants to pack various things into various cases. Sesshoumaru glanced over at the half-breed and resisted the urge to growl at him.

"Those shirts will go in that case. Those will be left here. I do not want to bother with those sets of clothing, they will stay as well." He dictated and gave a curt nod as his orders were followed. Satisfied for the moment he again looked to his half brother and sniffed disdainfully.

"Out to our country estate. Is there something wrong with wanting to get away from you and your obnoxious behavior?" Sesshoumaru stated and internally winced at the slight hint of jealousy coloring his words. However, lucky for him, Inuyasha either didn't notice or ignored it.

"You don't have to be so nasty about it. I was just asking." He mumbled as he shuffled from foot to foot. Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes but held it back and instead walked out of the room and headed to the dining hall where his father and Izayoi were seated for breakfast. His father lifted his eyebrow and shuffled the paper he was reading. Sesshoumaru returned the action and sat down at his usual setting.

Izayoi looked up from her morning tea and speared him with a piercing look. "Now, Sesshoumaru, dear. Have you packed enough?" She asked in the quiet room as Inuyasha seated down as well. Sesshoumaru felt like snorting and replying with some horrible remark but held it back in respect to his step-mother and the fact that he knew that taking his bad temper out on her would land him in a world of hurt.

"Yes." He answered smoothly as he picked at his eggs.

No other comment was made as they each sank into their morning ritual. The slight coughing sound of the head butler at his right had Sesshoumaru swinging his stoic gaze to the old man.

"Your carriage awaits you, milord." He stated simply and those sitting at the table lifted their heads.

Sesshoumaru acknowledged the statement with a nod and then stood from his seat. His father and step-mother did likewise. Without waiting to see if Inuyasha would stand as well, Sesshoumaru led the procession to the front of the house. Inuyasha watched with narrowed eyes then stood and followed with slow steps. His eyes were bright, as if he were in deep thought. Sesshoumaru smirked. Let the fool wonder.

They walked down the steps and over to the carriage waiting in the turnabout. "Why are you going again?" Izayoi asked when it appeared no one else would say anything. Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye and then got inside his transportation. He danced with the idea of not answering, but then decided against it when his golden gaze rested on the narrowed eyes of his father.

"I feel too enclosed here." He answered simply and grit his teeth when the woman opened her mouth again. Before she could utter another syllable, questioning his activities, Sesshoumaru tapped the roof of the carriage and covered the window with the curtain when he felt it jolt forward.

He didn't relax his stiffened posture until he smelled the sweet scent of open fields and the awaiting wilderness.

;7;7;7;7;

Of course, relaxation was a reason for the trip to his fathers country estate, but not the main one. It was to get away from her. It had become torture to watch her at every ball, with his brother. To sit and watch her smile, at his brother. To see her talk and laugh, with his brother. At the time, he had made the excuse that he just couldn't stand to see her acting like he wasn't there in the room, ignoring him. But now he knew. The real reason he couldn't stand seeing her, was because she couldn't be his.

It seemed that no amount of seducing could capture her attention. Even when they had sat next to each other during a formal dinner, she wouldn't say more then two words to him. She wouldn't even meet his gaze, and every time he would subtly touch her in a slightly provocative manner, she pretended it never happened. His usual techniques in wooing a woman were useless around her, and yet she fell at Inuyasha's feet at every chance she got.

What was so damn special about that whiney bastard?!

Sesshoumaru placed the bottom edge of the half empty bottle against his forehead as he leaned forward. His silvery hair fell about his face and the bottle, combined with his bangs, hid his eyes.

;7;8;9;

Sesshoumaru scowled at the sound of his bedroom closing with a bang. It wasn't his fault the wench was unsatisfying in the ways of making love. He got out of the bed and strode over to the wardrobe doors on the far left wall. The meager light from the windows told him it was just past sunset.

His eyes swung to the clothing before him and narrowed his eyes at the selection. "Jaken!" He called softly, knowing the old man was just outside his doors. No doubt he had heard the loud bang and had assumed his "fun" was over for the night.

"Yes, milord?" The old man feebly called and Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Get in here." He managed to grit out without his stoic voice giving any of his frustration away. The soft whoosh of the door opening quietly and then shutting just as softly had him turning around to stare at his retainer with a raised eyebrow. Jaken stood, slightly stooped due to age, before him, with a worried look on his face.

"What is the matter with you?" Sesshoumaru heard himself ask before he could stop the question.

Jaken felt his brow break out in a slight sheen of sweat and he averted his eyes from the floor to the wall near Sesshoumaru's wardrobe. The sight of his master bare as the day he was born didn't really bother him, as he was used to it by now, but the thought of his recent activities had him slightly…

Sesshoumaru raised his other eyebrow and his eyes narrowed slightly. Jaken, feeling like he was being stabbed in the head, gulped.

" I am worried about you, milord." He stated simply and hoped that the subject would be dropped. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that Sesshoumaru was in a talking kind of mood. And when I say talking, I mean interrogating.

"About what?" He asked softly.

"Er…you're…ahem…activities of late." The man servant answered quietly and winced at the slight growl coming from before him.

"What business is it of yours?" Sesshoumaru asked again and Jaken could only cringe at the anger behind his stoic tone. He gulped one more time then grabbed at what little courage he had left.

"You…" His voice left him as he glanced up to peak at Sesshoumaru's face, but when he looked away again, he found himself continuing. "You have slept with almost twelve different women in the past two weeks!" When there was only silence he continued on, without looking up, of course. "Usually I would not be worried about it, however, it seems you don't…" He trailed off in embarrassment and decided to drop it for another topic. "And the nightmares you seem to be having! Every night you call-"

"Enough! Jaken you are excused for the evening!" Sesshoumaru cut him off and Jaken's gaze shot to the angry eyes of a taiyoukai. His own eyes got wide with fright before he flew out of the room and headed down to the kitchens, where it would, most likely, be safe.

Sesshoumaru sighed and slumped against the wall. A clawed hand came up to rest against his face and Sesshoumaru realized he had lost his human disguise in his own rage. He wasn't mad at what Jaken had said, or rather, that Jaken had said it. He was mad because he was so obvious. Every woman he had encountered since his arrival had in fact been youkai. One's he had slept with before and had enjoyed their charms in the past many times.

He had not invited any into his bed the first two days of his stay, simply because there had been work to do, even out here in the country. The third day however, his thoughts on a certain someone had him wishing for respite, if only for a night. So he had invited one of his past favorites into his bed, hoping for that respite.

Even now, two weeks later, he still hoped for it! There was no rest! Her smiles, her laughter, her taunting eyes! She haunted his every thought! When he was studying documents needing his approval for his shipping company, she was there. When he sat and ate whatever was being served, she was there. Even in his dreams, she was there, taunting him.

With another uncharacteristic sigh he dropped back into the bed and allowed his tattered mind and exhausted body to fall into a deep sleep.

Jaken paced slowly up the stairs and then back down as fear took a hold of him. In his hands was a serving tray carrying a glass of warm milk. The cook had ordered him to bring it up, and no amount of arguing, begging or pleading could change the blasted woman's mind. So here he was on the staircase leading to Sesshoumaru's bedroom.

With a grimace of anticipated pain, the old youkai hobbled up the stairs and knocked softly on Lord Sesshoumaru's door.

A slight whimper met his ears.

Jaken's eyes narrowed and he slowly opened the door. It was black as pitch inside, but he could make out the figure on the bed tossing and turning. Lord Sesshoumaru…was asleep.

'And dreaming that same dream.' Jaken thought as he heard another strangled noise coming from the bed. With sad eyes the old youkai walked over to the side of the bed and placed the milk down. Just as he was turning to leave, a name left his lord's mouth. The same name that the youkai kept whispering every night.

"Kagome…"

;8;9;

How stupid of him to think that leaving for a while and trying to forget her would make it all better. He had realized two days after his confrontation with Jaken that he was head over heels in love with her. With Kagome.

Unfortunately, it came too late. He laughed at the irony of the situation and set the empty bottle of Sherry down. For, the day he was packing to head home, to try to win Kagome from his brother, a letter arrived addressed to him. A letter from his step-mother. It only had twelve words, but six of them were burned into his memory for good.

Inuyasha and Kagome are getting married. Come home.

Love,

Inutaisho and Izayoi

It had been brief, he later found out, because Izayoi was rushed and wanted him home as soon as possible, so he wouldn't miss the wedding. Joy.

Sesshoumaru laughed at himself once and again. His bark of laughter was cut off, however at the short gasp coming from the doorway. His bloodshot eyes swung up and met with the beautiful shade of blue he would always love.

"Kagome…"

::XD::

KC: Erm…Hiya folks. Eheh…I KNOW!! It's been forever since I have written anything!! But I have good news! This one is almost finished and I just might finish it tomorrow!! Yay! It's incredibly short cause I know how I want to write the ending, but I don't know how to get the story there without jumping to it!! .

Please review! I will have the next chapters for Counterbalance and A Tempting Fate out as soon as possible!

Much Love,

KC


End file.
